Demon Guide
by Hamie120
Summary: After entering into the world of Satanism, Bella Swan discovers a handsome, bronze haired Demon Guide who is willing to help her expand her spiritual abilities. Will she keep this secret from her twin sister Alice and older brother Emmett? Is it Possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT SPIRITUALISM AND SATANISM, AS WELL AS THE MEDITATIONS AND RITUALS DEMONIC EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCING UNTO BELLA. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE MADE TOWARDS OTHER RELIGIONS AS THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIONAL ABOUT SATANISM AND SPIRITUALISM PRACTICE IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO CONTINUE READING. GRAPHIC DETAILS WILL FOLLOW BOTH SEXUAL AND RELIGIOUS NATURES. ANY PERSONAL/ PRIVATE QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL TO , AND I WOULD BE GLAD TO RESPOND!**

**NO INSULT INTENDED TO ANY PERSON WITH OPPOSING OR DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS NATURES. IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC AIMED OR IS WORDED INSULTINGLY TOWARDS YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT FIXING IT.**

**GOOD READING ;)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sadly, I don't own anything Twilight related except my copy of Twilight on my iPod Touch and my own copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat on my bed, quietly, eager for my next self-educated meditation lesson. I slipped my earphones from my ipod into my ears, and set the playlist to my meditation favourites.

I was so excited to see him again; my spirit guide. I had been curious about the occult for years, and started dabbling into things like Palmistry, Numerology, Auric Readings, and Tarot Reading first. What really excited me was that both my parents always told me that they were bad, evil, and God would send me to hell. I laugh, now, about it, thinking back. Even at seventeen I had been so naïve.

"_Deep breath…hold 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…exhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."_

My first song on the playlist was guided to get my mind settled and focused. Technically, it's called a void meditation, to void all thoughts and allow me to bring my thought patterns into higher sensitivity levels. At least, that's what Edward taught me.

Once I was meditating for a good 20 minutes my body was into a relaxation state similar to sleep, yet my mind was fully alert. My ears picking up the tiniest sounds, and the hair on my neck and arms were sensitive to every wind drift in the room.

I pushed my alertness, more like a second set of eyes, scoping through the bedroom. With my physical eyes closed, I pictured my bedroom in the blackness of my mind, and imagined myself sweeping spiritual hands through every inch of the imaginary room. I was trying to look for anything that didn't feel right, or anything that seemed to magnetize me to one specific spot.

Edward liked to train me, to push me to my limits, spiritually, where he could. Edward is my spirit guide, the one who will listen to me without judgement, protect me at all times, help me better myself by helping me in any way he can, and providing me love when I need it.

I took another deep breath, magnetized to the rocking chair in the corner, by my window.

"_Edward…"_ my mind called out.

I scrunched up my forehead in concentration, trying to clarify the blurriness of a human form sitting in the rocking chair from the rest of the void.

I opened my eyes very carefully, making sure that my mindset was not interrupted and that I could still see the image I created behind my eyelids superimposed over the image my real eyes saw.

The image cleared itself, and a 24 year old bronze haired man stared back at me with a crooked grin.

He had already told me that he couldn't hear my thoughts, the only one out of the entire human population for several centuries. I know that I couldn't control my thoughts about him; it was just the power and darkness that he exuded that drew me in. The promise that he gave me that no other mortal man could uphold or fulfill.

"_You're getting better, and faster, my dear, at finding my presence. You have been practicing." _He said in a cocky, pleased tone. I smiled back at him, knowing that he would return the favour like he always does.

"_Your Clairvoyance has been going quite well I see. What about your Clairaudience skills?" _He asked knowingly, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I have been practicing. It's been driving me crazy. Lately, out of nowhere voices in my head start superimposing over my own, I can't hear myself think through the voices. I am beginning to hear distinct tenors and emotions as well as genders in the voices."

"_What kinds of things have you heard?"_

"It's really random. I will get snippets here and there. It's nothing I can explain, the voices are talking about scissors one moment, there will be a bit of quiet or something I can't make out, and then more words about something totally different, like the floor needs to be swept, then another voice will respond back with 'yes, it's very dirty', and more quiet or silence, then again 'the people down the street…fucking idiots'."

Edward chuckled at me.

"_It's good that you can make them out at all. Not very many can even hear one word in the first place. You can hear entire sentences at a time, albeit with large gaps that don't make sense. Did it ever occur to you that you're listening to multiple dimensions, or multiple spirits that roam this location in several different time periods, and that's why you're only getting snippits? That you're thoughts are filtering thousands of years of imposing from spirits into one HUMAN mind in only the present?"_

That gave me something to think about. He always told me something cryptic to discover on my own, to grow to the next level of development.

"You're saying that one spirit can exist in one place in the past, but another spirit can exist in the exact same place in a different time too?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head no, with a large grin on his face.

"_I don't want to overcomplicate things, love. Have you ever seen several pieces of glass layed one on top of the other?"_

"Yes," I answered, confused.

"_Think of each piece of glass as a year in a time line. Now imagine thousands of 1 milimeter thick pieces of class laying one on top of the other. This very first piece of glass would be the beginning of time, and the last piece is the here and now, where you stand."_

I nodded my head, trying to imagine it, and failing miserably.

"_If one piece of paper is slipped between two pieces of glass, that paper would exist in that time that the glass represents. A ghost of that paper's existence is seen through all pieces of glass until it reaches you, the very last pane, where you can see it if you look down towards the bottom. You can see it because the paper ITSELF exists on that one time frame, but a GHOST of it can be seen in every time frame up until where you exist. Now, if one piece of glass was painted black, so it couldn't be seen through, you wouldn't see the paper, would you?"_

I shook my head no, understanding what he was saying.

"_You can't see the original piece of paper because something else exists on the very SAME place in time where it exists. Multiple things can exist in the same place at the same time, but we can't see the older picture since only the most recent picture is available to our eyes."_

"And you're saying it's the same way with the voices. I hear the voices that travel through those panes of glass to the point in time where I exist, where I block the sound and hear it. When I move around, I am going to another piece of glass, so I am going to 'see' another image in the glass back to where it 'originally existed', or where the sound was originally created."

"_YES!" H_e hissed out. My breathing hitched, looking at the excitement on his face, the ferocity, and the darkness; that little feeling that tells you that what you're doing is dangerous.

I licked my lips, watching his face.

The pupils of his eyes dilated, covering the entire iris and the whites too. Covering them in eternal darkness. The epiphany excitement I saw in his eyes quickly faded to a lustful excitement, and the feeling of submission to a very powerful force that you had no hope or dream of fighting off swept through me.

He backed me up from where we stood by the rocking chair to the foot of the bed, where I stumbled and landed in the bed on my back. He continued forcing me back, without a touch, until my back was flat up against the headboard. His arms extended, trapping me in, and sat on either side of my head, his knees forcing themselves between my thighs.

I kept my eyes open, too excited to stop watching, but terrified of the intensity of his gaze, the intensity of the love screaming at me to tear my eyes away from his.

He brushed his nose from behind my ear, down the sensitive skin to my neck, hovering over my pulse point. My life-force sang to him, to that empty part of himself where he no longer existed in the physical. He continued to skim, down along my collar bone, to the valley between my breasts. The chill of his breath hovered over the excited peak of my nipple for a moment, teasing me, but surely promising that he wasn't going to stop there.

Edward froze every muscle in his body, and huffed loudly in annoyance. His head snapped back up to mine, giving me an expecting look.

He started fading right before my eyes, until the only thing left of him was the faint brush of something invisible against the skin of my torso and arms.

My bedroom door burst wide open and in stepped the two most hated people on my shit-list right now. My brother and sister, Emmett and Alice.

"_You two are **fucking** dead_." I said in a ferocious voice. They eyed one-another and shot back out of my room, Alice giggling and Emmett laughing and taunting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT SPIRITUALISM AND SATANISM, AS WELL AS THE MEDITATIONS AND RITUALS DEMONIC EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCING UNTO BELLA. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE MADE TOWARDS OTHER RELIGIONS AS THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIONAL ABOUT SATANISM AND SPIRITUALISM PRACTICE IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO CONTINUE READING. GRAPHIC DETAILS WILL FOLLOW BOTH SEXUAL AND RELIGIOUS NATURES. ANY PERSONAL/ PRIVATE QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL TO , AND I WOULD BE GLAD TO RESPOND!**

**NO INSULT INTENDED TO ANY PERSON WITH OPPOSING OR DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS NATURES. IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC AIMED OR IS WORDED INSULTINGLY TOWARDS YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT FIXING IT.**

**GOOD READING ;)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sadly, I don't own anything Twilight related except my copy of Twilight on my iPod Touch and my own copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Alice chanted to me over and over again.

I shook my head at her, negatively.

"Tell me? Please?" she asked, pulling out the infamous puppy dog look again.

"You saw, Alice, that I was the only one in that bedroom. I was alone. You weren't interrupting _anything_." I hissed at her. She giggled at me again.

"You're face was flushed, eyes alight with excitement, and you looked exactly like you would have if me or Emmett walked in on you having sex. Don't lie to me."

I blushed. My twin sister, Alice, could never be fooled. Although she was born five minutes later than me, she always seemed to take the role of the older sister and me the younger sister.

"Dear Diary…" Alice began to chant off in a teasing tone. My eyes narrowed on her. "I met the most sexy man today, the only thing I wanted to do was to tear every article of clothing of his off of his body and fuck him senseless. I did the only thing I could do, I drug him upstairs to my bedroom, and began stripping him. Before I could fully start assaulting him, my sister Alice and older brother Emmett started running up the stairs. Frantic, I shoved him under my bed before they could burst through my door. I chased them down the hall (to give him time to escape) and started beating the shit out of them for interrupting me, since it had been my first time fucking a man in _months._ Sincerely, Isabella Marie Swan." Alice finished off. Near the end, I had been chasing her around the living room, just dying to get my hands around her neck.

I stopped dead in my tracks, flinging out a string of profanity. She said my full name out loud.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked me, half worried.

"Nothing." I respond back, half heartedly. Tonight was going to be another sleepless night, because of the unknowing loose lips of my sister. I slumped down on the couch, holding my head in my hands. She shrugged her shoulders and danced upstairs.

'Why did she have to be the graceful one and me the clumsy one' I thought to myself as I watched her dance up the stairs out of my peripheral vision.

"Edward's going to have a field day with this. When I say my full name, or anyone else within his hearing distance (which is usually not very far from where I am at, he's always hovering near me. I can feel it in my very soul, being stared at with intense, calculating eyes), it gets him riled up and usually means an intense learning session. He hasn't told me why yet he reacts to it so.

After pouting for a while, staring at nothing, I decided to go back upstairs and face whatever was necessary because of my sister's mistake.

I was lying down in bed, waiting for the intense pain of pleasure that washed over me when Edward was touching me. He loved testing me, touching my arm, my hair, my toes, or even sometimes a slap on the ass (those ones scared the shit out of me, I turn around, seeing nothing, but hear a lusty, gruff laugh in my mind from my clairaudience.).

"Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said in a normal voice, but loud enough in my quiet room to make it sound like he yelled it.

I turned around quickly, surprised, and saw him with almost murderous eyes. When Alice called my full name, it affected him more than normal this time. Internally, I groaned.

"Knees." His voice boomed.

Instantly, I fell to my knees, just to the other side of my bed that wasn't crammed into the corner. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, trying to keep my excitement and lust of him from his notice.

His ethereal hand gently gripped my chin and brought it up, as if to look up to him.

"Open your eyes, Isabella."

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a sliver of tenderness in amongst the blackness.

He dipped his head and kissed me.

I moved my lips against his, so soft and masculine. My mouth opened without me even realizing that I did it. I snaked my tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out to meet mine.

My hand snaked up his back and into his hair, gripping it like a lifeline.

I heard a faint gasp come from my closet, soft and feminine.

I froze. My frantic eyes opened back up and searched Edward's eyes, frightened. He looked back at me and gave me a lopsided grin, pulling my hands from his hair, disentangling himself.

His footsteps were like feathers against my hardwood floor in my bedroom, headed directly towards the source of the sound. My closet.

There was only one person that I knew with that tone of voice, or gasp. My eyes were trapped on Edward's form as he neared the closet.

He looked back towards me, giving me a reassuring glance, as if answering my questions I had only thought in my head, too frightened to actually voice.

He wouldn't hurt her. Just scare her.

I watched as his hands closed around the doorknob of my closet, and turned slowly, tauntingly.

When he opened the door, he disappeared before her very eyes. I stared into the frightened, confused, and disbelieving eyes of my sister, Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!!! This chapter is going to explain and go over the Dedication Ritual to Satanism. There is a warning before the actual Prayer starts, so anybody not comfortable reading this real prayer can skip over it. You can read the ritual, or say it out loud, as long as it is for academic purposes, and not for mocking. People who have abused the rituals and prayers listed on Satanic sites have been shown that THIS IS NO JOKE!!! Be respectful, if you read with an open mind and no intention to abuse or mock the words, you will be fine and you don't have to worry. If you're comfortable enough, you can go to .org for more information about the rituals and prayers, or just about what happens when you are neutrally reading this information. **

**Once again, the prayer listed below is quoted from an actual site and is part of the Dedication Ritual that real Satanists use. **

________________________________________________________________________________

Sadly, I don't own anything Twilight related except my copy of the Twilight movie on my iPod Touch and my own hardcover copies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

Alice's face was screwed up into a look of horror; her mouth opened into an o, and her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

I slowly creeped over towards my closet, making sure not to spook her more than she already was.

My hands wrapped around her upper arms firmly.

"Alice. We need to talk."

That seemed to shake her out of her haze. She looked up at me with only curiosity flaring in her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"My Demon Guide, Edward."

"Demon? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I have been practicing Satanism shortly after our tryst with the tarot cards a few years back. It's only been the past three months that I have been able to physically see my Demon Guide. It was always a ghost touch here, sound there, or things moving when nobody was around. I started concentrating on seeing the Ghosts, and getting a spirit guide, then I found Edward."

"You've been making out with a Demon?"

"Not just any Demon." Edward's velvet voice rings out across the bedroom. "A Crowned Prince of Hell, my dear."

Alice gasped and shrunk back into the closet, looking past me at Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "You had always said that you'd rather have your perfect guy that was _made _for you, not a human that will use you and throw you away at first sign of another who can give them more. I found the one that was made for me. You might still too. It isn't my secret to tell, though. Edward insisted…"

"Yes, Alice. I told Bella to keep her mouth shut, that we also have a special surprise for you. Since the surprise is already busted, might as well start now. One Guardian to One Satanist at a time, my dear; It's a commitment similar to marriage, but doesn't die with death. What are your intentions, now that you are armed with this knowledge?"

Alice looked back down to me, questions plastered all over her face. When she started looking up towards the ceiling, I got worried. I continued watching as her eyes continued to roll up into her head. She collapsed against me in a heavy heap.

"Alice?" I asked worriedly. I quickly checked her pulse, making sure it was normal. Well, normal for Alice means going into a seizure like trance (like the one she just entered into) four or five times a day. Alice is never allowed to go anywhere on her own without someone else who knows what to do. My parents and local doctor instructed me what to do in case this happens.

Five minutes, to the second, Alice awoke.

"Did you see anything?" I asked curiously. After she came out of these trances, she makes uncannily accurate predictions, saying she already 'saw' it in the vision during the seizures.

"Yes" was the only thing she said before looking straight up at Edward.

"Where is my Demon Guide, Jasper Whitlock?"

I looked down at her, like she was crazy.

"You haven't pledged yet, so he hasn't been assigned."

I looked up to Edward in confusion.

"Jasper is my brother." He replied simply.

"How do I pledge." Alice demanded impatiently.

I internally groaned. "I would prefer that we have a little education session before hand, Alice, so that you know what you are getting yourself in to. Like Edward said, this is nothing to be taking lightly. It's an eternal commitment."

"Fine then. Get on with the 'education' session." She huffed.

"Alright." Edward said with amusement in his voice. "First, you have to pledge yourself to Father Enki, Lucifer, Ea; they are the same being from several different origins. The title 'Satan' was a term of Hebrew origin meaning 'enemy' 'of god'."

I could hear the contempt in Edward's voice when he restated the origins of the term 'Satan'.

"Yes…" Alice said in a slow voice, as if Edward didn't understand what she was saying. "Again, how do I pledge my allegiance?"

Edward flashed his crooked smirk and shook his head in mock disappointment.

"This is nothing to be taken lightly, Alice. Impatience is not tolerated. If you can't be patient, then that's the first lesson you must learn before you will get anywhere. The path you seek is the path to total enlightenment, from the Root Chakra up to the Crown chakra, and entwining all together in to one with the Kundalini. You will get many spirit gifts, the ones that humanity were born with, but somehow lost through loosing the connection to the Spirit Guides, and loosing the information how to use these gifts. What humanity does not know, it fears, and what it fears, it destroys. If you pledge your allegiance, you are among a very slim minority that is chastised for being 'weird', 'crazy', and 'odd'. If the body is not prepared for the gifts of the spirit first, the mind will unravel, go insane, with the overload of stimulus that it knows naught what to do with. You must be prepared to embark on a long journey of patience and hard work to wield any results."

Alice took a deep breath.

"This may sound…implausible", Alice hesitated before saying the last word. "But I can foretell the future. I can already see the work I will do because I have made the decision to stick by it, and to do whatever is necessary. I foresee Jasper entering my life, and that's what excites me the most, I can't wait to work with him and have him guide me."

"Jasper does not go easy on his Guided, Alice. He is known for being one of the more ruthless Demon Guides. He wields immediate results, but doesn't tell the necessary information until later, which makes his journey longer in the long-run. He teaches on a need-to-know basis. I teach how and why at the same time, so my pupils get the abilities a bit slower, but understand it more thoroughly, so I have better results in the long run."

Alice just nodded her head, but her eyes were alight with excitement.

"Bella, Prepare the Ceremonial candles, and the parchment with ink, please."

I nodded my head and walked over to the middle of my room, then knelt down. I gently touched a floorboard and pulled up evenly from either end. I then removed the floorboards on either side of the one I just removed.

I reached my hand down into the boards to get the materials.

"Alice, please go have a shower while I set up, it's only a sign of respect." I asked her. She nodded her head and raced off down the hall. Two minutes later, I heard the water running.

I reached down into the floor and pulled out five Black, five Blue, and one Red candle, a needle (I always sterilize my needles after and before use), special parchment (not normal paper, specially ordered paper that's rougher and yellowish. I only use normal paper when I don't have any parchment.), an ink well, and a calligraphy pen (doesn't have any ink inside it, you need to dip it in the ink well to write), and a frosted white glass container with a fancy lid that has little holes in it to allow air to get inside the jar.

I set up the candles in a large pentagram shape, the point towards where Alice will sit, and placed the jar in the middle of the pentagram. In the outer points sat the black candles, the inner 'house' shape of the pentagram were the blue candles. I sat the red candle in the very centre of the glass jar at the centre of the pentagram, ready to have Alice's prayer burned.

"I'm ready, Edward." I told him as I got up and backed away. Just as I finished the sentence, I saw Edward flick the light switch, and Alice open the door minutely, slip in, then close it again.

Edward snapped his fingers, and the candles blazed to life. Alice gasped at what she saw, the flaming pentagram staring at her, ready. I pulled her to the longer bottom point, and told her to sit. I sat on the right hand side of the V opposite where she sat, Edward sitting to my left, on the other point of the V.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, Alice was looking between me and Edward apprehensiously. I locked my eyes with hers, guiding her to follow my actions. I took a deep breath through my nose, nearly closing my eyes, and exhaled through the nose. I then handed her the parchment, inkwell, pen, and needle.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the person who faints at the sight of blood, pricked her finger with a needle to write in her own blood and just handed me a needle?"

I gave her a glare. Edward just looked at me with amusement. "And for your information, Mary Alice, it's the smell, not the sight."

"Whatever." She flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture. "You still faint when you get in close contact with blood."

"Only if I smell it. I stopped breathing when I had to do that part of the ritual, and I'll do it again for yours." I snapped back.

"Ladies." Edward's voice rang out strong, clear, and dominant. "As amusing as this is, we can argue later. The council is getting impatient."

I looked at Edward with question in his eyes, he only mouthed the word 'later'.

"Alice, prepare to write down the prayer after I say it."

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Actual Satanic Ritual Prayer written below. If you do not feel comfortable with reciting this prayer in your head, please skip down to the next part below with bold text, this will indicate the prayer is over. Words, no matter said aloud or in your head, have power. DO NOT PLAY AROUND WITH THE RITUALS AND PRAYERS LISTED IN THIS STORY!! SEE AUTHORS NOTE IN BEGINNING FOR MORE INFORMATION!!!! **

________________________________________________________________________________

"_Before the almighty and ineffable God Satan/Lucifer,_

_ And in the presence of all Demons of Hell, _

_Who are the True and the Original Gods, _

_I…"_

Edward paused for a moment, and Alice looked up to him.

"Write your full name in here, Alice."

"…renounce any and all past allegiances.

I renounce the false Judeo/Christian god Jehovah,

I renounce his vile and worthless Son Jesus Christ,

I renounce his foul, odious, and rotten Holy Spirit.

"(New paragraph Alice)." Edward whispered the last part.

"I proclaim Satan Lucifer as my one and only God.

I promise to recognize and honour him in all things,

Without reservation, desiring in return,

His manifold assistance in the successful completion of my endeavours."

________________________________________________________________________________

**PRAYER NOW OVER, CONTINUE READING FROM THIS POINT**.

________________________________________________________________________________

Edward stopped again, this time indicating towards the needle.

"Now prick your finger with the needle and use the pen to write your full name as you listed above in the prayer, this time write your name at the very bottom. "

I held my breath and closed my eyes tight as Alice pricked her finger. When I heard the scribbling on the page finish, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. Both Alice and Edward were looking at me like I had several heads.

"Oh screw off, both of you," I said as I folded my arms in front of me and pouted.

"Now Alice, fold up the parchment small enough to fit into the container."

"We're going to burn it?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it's part of the ritual, and the burning part is the binding of your commitment to the prayer you just wrote."

She folded up the paper, removed the lid on the container, slid the piece of paper inside so that the paper started to burn, and put the lid back on. We all watched as the paper burned to ashes, and the candle burned out.

I slid my hand into the container and removed the candle with Alice's ashes of the parchment stuck in the drying wax.

"This is for you to keep, Alice, to forever remind you of your commitment and this moment."

She took the candle with both hands and nodded.

"My brother Jasper will be assigned as your Guardian Demon, Alice, but as Isabella said, it might be some time before you actually see him. Because you can see the visions of the future, and to do that you use your third eye, your spirit eye, you might be able to see him right away, with only a bit of work to activate your third eye to see different types of spirits. Jasper will explain the rest to you when you see him."

"Oh, and Alice!" I called out to her just as her hand was reaching for the doorknob. "Here's my laptop, go on to the website .org to get more information about what you have to do to see Jasper. If you have any questions, Edward and I would be more than happy to answer them."

I winked at Alice. "Have a good night." Her face lit up like a light bulb, with a bit of mischief swirling around in her eyes.

"You too, Bella. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I turned to Edward and smirked. "I guess that leaves only the dirty things. Edward, what's your dirtiest, wildest fantasy?"

His eyes got ferocious, dark, lusty, and frighteningly dominant. Just as Edward was opening up his mouth to speak, Alice interrupted.

"Just keep it down, whatever you do. I have a busy day tomorrow, you know."

And she danced (AGAIN!) right out the door, shutting it in my surprised face and Edward's grinning one.

**End of chapter!! YAY! Reviews are welcome, but please don't flame religiously. Religious slurs are only going to make both you and me upset, and won't get either of us anywhere. You can e-mail me ( ) with any comments or suggestions if you aren't comfortable with reviewing, or want to discuss the issue in private. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT SPIRITUALISM AND SATANISM, AS WELL AS THE MEDITATIONS AND RITUALS DEMONIC EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCING UNTO BELLA. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE MADE TOWARDS OTHER RELIGIONS AS THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIONAL ABOUT SATANISM AND SPIRITUALISM PRACTICE IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO CONTINUE READING. GRAPHIC DETAILS WILL FOLLOW BOTH SEXUAL AND RELIGIOUS NATURES. ANY PERSONAL/ PRIVATE QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL TO , AND I WOULD BE GLAD TO RESPOND!**

**NO INSULT INTENDED TO ANY PERSON WITH OPPOSING OR DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS NATURES. IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC AIMED OR IS WORDED INSULTINGLY TOWARDS YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT FIXING IT.**

**GOOD READING ;)**

**A/N (2): THE LINK IN THE OTHER CHAPTER SEEMS TO BE CUT OFF, IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED, THIS LINK IS WWW(DOT)JOYOFSATAN(DOT)ORG. i PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE LEMONY FLUFF THAN YOU HAVE SEEN IN THE STORY SO FAR (WE'RE GETTING INTO SOME GOOD PARTS, SO IT MAY GET GRAPHIC!). I AM DELIBERATELY CUTTING OUT THE PART ABOUT THE SEX IN THE ASTRAL TEMPLE AT THIS TIME. WE AREN'T READY INFORMATIONAL WISE TO GO THERE YET, BUT WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT WE WILL BE GOING BACK TO ANOTHER SCENE LIKE THIS IN THE ASTRAL TEMPLE WITH GRAPHIC DETAILS AND THE DETAILS WILL MAKE ALOT MORE SENSE THAN THEY DO NOW. TRUST ME, I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. ;)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the harsh and blinding rays of the morning sun. I groaned, and tried to move my hurting, lethargic limbs.

"What the hell, Edward." I exclaimed out in disbelief. The only response I got was a deep, mocking, masculine chuckle. Last night Edward had been helping me set up my Astral Temple in a deep Meditative Trance. When I first got into Satanism, one of the first steps had been to set up our Astral Temple. This is our sacred place, a safe place to do our rituals, talk with our Guardian Demons, speak with Father Enki, and to Meditate on our spiritual powers. This is a place of our own creation and decoration, a place consecrated by Father Enki, blessed and sacred. My problem is that I could never stay into a meditative trance long enough to be able to start creating my Astral Temple before I could get it consecrated. I never seemed to get it right. If I had gotten my Astral Temple created right, I would have been able to talk and visit with Edward, my Guardian Demon, months earlier.

"I know that we have been a little hot and heavy here in the mortal world, in the physical body, and haven't actually taken it any further than that, but did you have to be so ruthless in fucking me up against every surface that your mind could come up with in our Astral Temple? My body feels so heavy that I can barely move it!"

He chuckled deeply; one that I could tell was full of pride, humour, contentment, and accomplishment.

"I didn't hear you murmur one word to me to stop, now did you? If I remember correctly, it was you begging _me_ to fuck you harder, faster, _'more, Edward. My God, faster, harder, just MORE…uhn…right there…yes…come on…" _He imitated in my tone exactly the way I sounded last night. I blushed six ways to Monday. I could feel the familiar throbbing between my legs, just hearing his soft voice imitate my own, my mind recreating that night perfectly. I tried to hide my arousal by masking it as irritation.

"You smart ass. You know exactly how to push my buttons. I _know_ that you have ulterior motives when you are dressed in your ceremonial garb. Your ass is so tight and _sexy_, the front of the garb barely covers your _very impressively sized manhood_, and it's draped over your muscled, sculpted abs and shoulders perfectly like something that came out of Greek or Roman historical books. It looks like something more fit for a porno video, not a Ceremonial Ritual."

"Isabella…" His instructor's voice came back, stern and serious.

"I know. I know. Sexual Magic is the most intense and powerful magic that we can perform during rituals. I really do know, Edward. I am only commenting on the way you make these rituals seem more carnal."

He smirked. "And that's one thing we have been working on. You have to keep your concentration on the point of release, Isabella. Your will has to use the intensity, the natural energy of the orgasm, and channel it into something else that you can spiritually yield."

I nodded my head respectfully, Edward in full Educational Mode was certainly something to respect.

I looked up from my feet directly into his endless emerald green eyes. I was submersed into my feelings of tenderness, of safety, of awe of his knowledge, beauty, power, darkness and light. And of Love, all for him.

He opened up his arms, and I curled myself into his embrace on the bed, him tucking his chin on the top of my head and his arms securely around me, sitting me in his lap. I felt loved and safe, for the first time in my life.

I sighed in contentment. "I can't wait until I am ready to concentrate enough during a sex ritual so that we can try it here in the physical."

"I can't either, love. I can't either."

And I believed him, at least after I shifted in his lap enough to feel his arousal brush up against my ass.

"Alice!" I squealed after she came bouncing into the kitchen with the biggest grin plastered on her face I have ever seen.

"I had the most amazing night, at least it was after the visions about you and Edward in a strange place actually ended…" she started talking a mile a minute and grinned at the mention of what Edward and I had did last night. I swear I blushed a thousand shades of red, and I swear I heard Edward chuckle softly in the background.

"Does he ever leave?" she asked suddenly, cutting herself off in mid sentence.

"What?" I asked, surprised, not understanding what she meant. Surely she didn't hear Edward chuckle a minute ago.

"Edward. He just chuckled at you when I mentioned what you two were doing last night. Speaking of which…" as Alice trailed off, the house started to shake in bounding leaps as Emmett thumped down the stairs. He skidded to a stop in his sock feet in the doorway to the kitchen, grin plastered on his face like Alice's.

"Isy-belly!" he chanted. "What were you doing last night? I was awoken out of a dead sleep, and may I remind you that I sleep like the dead, by a woman's moan so intense it sounded like she was dying of sexual orgasm 'oh **YES**!!!'. When I discovered the location of the sound it was coming out of your bedroom. Did you sneak a guy up into your room last night? You're lucky that Mom and Dad were out again late last night or they would have heard you. Can you and your sex buddy keep it down tonight? I need my beauty sleep." He finished, and dashed back out of the room. My blush was going to become a permanent color of my skin one of these days.

"Yes, Alice. I fucked like a bunny last night. And I know that by your smirk this morning that you were eye fucking your Guardian too, weren't you? Or did you rape him?

"Rape him?" she scoffed. "He was even more eager than I was. I don't see what all the fuss was about that Edward was talking about last night."

I looked around, paranoid. "Hush it, Alice. If Jasper is anything like Edward is, he's hovering and listening to everything that you say right now. That's why it's so imperative that you set up your Astral Temple. That's the one place that nobody can enter uninvited, and the one place that they can't hear you unless they are in your presence. Getting started is going to be brutal, and you will shed tears, but he will be there for you to pull you through, just have faith. That's the place that Edward and I were at last night; that was my Astral Temple."

Her eyes widened in excitement. She opened her mouth, about to speak but I cut her off.

"I will prepare a summon for you the next time that I have some alone time in my Astral Temple at night. You aren't ready, nor prepared, for the meditative trance necessary to go to your Astral Temple in the daylight. Jasper will explain that to you, too, when you are ready. No more questions, tonight is going to be a sore one for you, I can promise you that."

A wave of confusion swept through her eyes before acceptance washed over her face.

"Alright, but there was one more question…"

I rolled my eyes, ready to hear the question, but not quite ready to answer whatever it might be.

"About you and Edward last night, how the hell did you manage position #14?"

Relief and embarrassment washed over me so profoundly that I thought that I was going to die, on the spot.

"I have no idea, you'd have to ask Edward about that one…"

I didn't actually expect her to go to Edward and ask, it was meant as a smart-ass comment.

"You better bet on it, missy." She said and swept out of the room.

**End of chapter!! YAY! Reviews are welcome, but please don't flame religiously. Religious slurs are only going to make both you and me upset, and won't get either of us anywhere. You can e-mail me ( ) with any comments or suggestions if you aren't comfortable with reviewing, or want to discuss the issue in private. **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT SPIRITUALISM AND SATANISM, AS WELL AS THE MEDITATIONS AND RITUALS DEMONIC EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCING UNTO BELLA. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE MADE TOWARDS OTHER RELIGIONS AS THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIONAL ABOUT SATANISM AND SPIRITUALISM PRACTICE IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO CONTINUE READING. GRAPHIC DETAILS WILL FOLLOW BOTH SEXUAL AND RELIGIOUS NATURES. ANY PERSONAL/ PRIVATE QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL TO , AND I WOULD BE GLAD TO RESPOND!**

**NO INSULT INTENDED TO ANY PERSON WITH OPPOSING OR DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS NATURES. IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC AIMED OR IS WORDED INSULTINGLY TOWARDS YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT FIXING IT.**

**GOOD READING ;)**

**HEADS UP: THIS INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER CONCENTRATES ON SPIRIT SEX, DEMON SEX, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. IF YOU GO ONLINE AND RESEARCH IT, THERE ARE MANY ACCOUNTS OF ACTUAL PEOPLE HAVING EXPERIENCES LIKE THIS, EXCEPT IT IS NOT ALL EDWARD AND BELLA HAPPY. MOST TIMES IT IS UNWANTED SEXUAL CONTACT. SOME DOCTORS ACTUALLY BLAME THE FEELING OF BEING HELD DOWN DURING THE SEX, WHILE SHE/HE FEELS REAL SEX ON SLEEP PARALYSIS. THAT MAY EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE BEING HELD DOWN, BUT DOES IT EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD AN ORGASM? WHY THE FEMALE COULD FEEL A PENIS IN HER VAGINA, OR A MALE PENIS COULD FEEL LIKE IT'S WRAPPED INSIDE A VAGINA? THAT CERTAINLY ISN'T SLEEP PARALSYS. THE DECISION IS UP TO YOU, JUST KNOW THAT MANY ASPECTS OF THIS STORY ARE REAL, NOT FICTION (EDWARD AND BELLA MAY BE FICTION BELONGING TO STEPHENIE MEYER, BUT THE REST OF THE INFORMATION BELONGS TO MYSELF AND THE JOY OF SATAN GROUPS!!! (**AVE SATANIS!!!)

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was sitting in the library of the University of Washington, the school I had decided to attend this year. Actually, this was my first year in University. I looked at getting a place on campus, but decided that it was a bad idea for several reasons, a) my parents lived not even 5 miles from campus, b) the residences were the same amount as my TUITION was (that shocked the shit out of me, ) and C) I didn't want a loan the size of a house mortgage when I graduated. I was working while I went to University to cut down on the amount that I had to borrow to pay for my schooling.

I had my earphones in my ears, listening to classical music to drown out the outside world while I read my next chapter for tomorrow's classes. Right in mid song, the music stopped. It took me a moment to notice the music stopping to actually figure out why it stopped. I took out my iPod and looked down at it. It displayed the current song, which was playing (not paused), so I checked my earphones. They were plugged securely into the ipod. The battery charge was fine, too. I shook my head and tucked my ipod back in my bag and went back to reading. When I was just starting to get settled and back into my book, I felt a chilling breath in my ear.

I spun around in my seat to see who the creep was, but no-one was there. My eyes narrowed, suspiciously, but I went back to reading my book. The next thing I felt was a pair of hands on my hips, rubbing up to below my arms and back down again. I closed my eyes, feeling silly, but also trying to quell the swelling heat in my apex, as well as my arousal. I knew very well who it was, and could practically see his crooked grin. He would tease me like this all the time, and leave me to walk somewhat awkwardly to my next class with damp panties and an uncomfortable arousal.

'_You Son of a Bitch' _I thought. The response was another deep, masculine chuckle in my mind. I decided that I would actually try and ignore him, since it was important to read this chapter with there being a test tomorrow in this subject. I read two paragraphs when I felt a phantom finger run up and down my wet slit. I threw my head half-way back and whimpered lowly before catching myself, knowing that I was in the middle of a public university library.

I squeezed my legs together as tight as I could, as futilely as I knew it was. Spirit sex, Edward warned me, could be either clothed or unclothed. A Woman could be fully clothed, and feel like a spirit was having sex with her, she would feel the friction of his manhood against her walls. He went on to inform me that these spirits were known as Incubi, and that people with special sensitivity experience this type of interaction daily by ordinary spirits that walk the Earth plane. He went on to give me a _very_ detailed and _very _good example of what he was talking about. I nearly fainted when he made me come. After that he kept explaining more, but I was only listening with half an ear because of my post-coital bliss. I believe he told me that a Follower of Enki, of Ea, could ask him for a spirit lover through a special ritual, as well as through special training to be able to feel that Demon's touches, and eventually that Demon's physical form. I didn't have to worry myself about anything like that, he advised me, since my Guardian Demon and Spirit Lover were one, where most of the Guardians weren't lovers, that we were an exception.

Back to the present, I had squeezed my legs shut tightly and I brought my forehead to rest on the tabletop, knowing full well that I had a class in 20 minutes and couldn't get off campus without risking trouble with my test tomorrow. I knew I just had to put up with the delicious yet embarrassing torture he decided to put me through today.

His finger ran a bit deeper up and down my slit again, and I could feel the palm of his spiritual hand against my mound. I knew no-one would see him, but I still worried that someone like myself with sight would see him and his ministrations.

I heard a cough closely to my right. I groaned in frustration, having to act like I'm _**not**_ in the middle of an orgasm.

"Yes." I demanded rather rudely, trying to keep a moan out of my words as Edward's fingers delved deeper and deeper, keeping my head plastered to the table top, barely keeping my mouth from forming a large 0 in pleasure.

"Are you ok? You don't sound or look very well."

"I'm fine. It's just a…Headache." I gasped the last word as Edward's fingers hit my G-spot and abruptly pulled out, instead choosing a shallower depth.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be two tables over. My name is Mike by the way."

I didn't even dignify him with a response. I just kept my head to the table and prayed to Enki that Edward would stop this delicious torture.

My iPod started beeping shrilly and loudly in my bag. It was my alarm, alerting me that it was time to go to class.

**Thank Enki.** I prayed and quickly pulled back from my chair, half pushing it in and ran from the library to my next class.

* * *

I stormed through the front door of the house, rattling the glass in the door when I shut it, and plopped myself on the couch. Emmett looked up to me from the video games he was playing, having already gotten out of his classes for the day from the same University I was attending. Alice wasn't due home for another half hour from her Senior Classes in High School.

"Is there a bee up your ass IsyBelly?" Emmett grinned at me in a sideways glance, while still playing.

"No…" I started to protest, but a hyperactive ball of Alice came flying through the door at that moment.

"OfCourseShedoesn'thaveabeeupherassEmmett." She said in one breath quickly, and then started on to the next.

"She'sjustsexuallyfrustratedsinceshegother**hot**newboyfriendwhoshehasntbeenabletoscrewforawhilesincewekeepcockblockingher."

I looked to Emmett, hoping that he would be able to decipher her language when she's hyper.

"Alice!" I screamed at her. "Why aren't you in school anyway? You aren't due home for another 30 minutes!" I said, trying to distract her or get her to change the subject.

She just smirked at me. "Our teacher let us out early, for some reason, he wasn't feeling very well."

My eyes narrowed upon her, seeing if there were any traces of suspicious activity there.

"I know very well that you and that teacher don't get along very well, you're like cats and mice, you being the cat." I shook my head. "You be careful, Alice. Nothing comes without a price."

She looked curiously and questioning to me, but I mouthed 'later'.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, writing in my journal, when Alice bounded through the door and locked it tight.

"Now, what did you mean when you said that nothing comes without a price?"

"What I am referring to, Alice, is that getting your Guardian Demon to do things for you because those people are your enemies can have negative side effects. The first one, is that if Jasper starts acting out in public, people are bound to notice strange and weird things happening only around you to people that you don't like. That scares people off, they are going to think you're strange, and I know how important to you it is to socialize, to be able to walk into a room full of people and know that by the time you leave they will all be your friends. Your Guardian Demon is there to help you, and nothing negative will happen to you because you have them do this type of thing for you. If you believe in your Guardian, if you believe in Enki, then he will keep you safe and will take care of you. As you probably already know, there are no mediators in Satanism. There is you, and your bond with Enki. Your Guardian Demon is a representative of Satan, they are his brothers, some his children to which help answer your questions since Enki cannot help every one of his followers at once. If he is not busy, and your skills are good enough, you can talk with him directly, and you will learn to speak with him and your Guardian Demon as two separate entities, but you will learn that your Guardian Demon is not your mediator between you and god, Jasper is like a map, a book that will help you interpret the information you receive.

"You know in Physics that for every action, there is an equal and opposite Reaction?"

She nodded her head, understanding the words but not comprehending what I was saying.

"With everything in life, there is a Reaction for every Action you make. In Satanism, if you start playing people negatively, your life is going to get difficult. You are just a beginning follower of Satanism. I am just a beginning follower of Satanism, and I've been working on it for a full year! Alice, if you think that Satan and his followers are the only spiritual beings out there, you're crazy. Those Christians believe in something, some sort of metaphysical deity. You don't want to start screwing around with their followers if you aren't ready to deal with the Deity or Guardian that those humans follow and look up to. Your Guardian Demon, Jasper, will do all he can to protect you and help you, but you have to understand that Satanism, reaching the ultimate God-Head, is your goal. Enki will not help you if you do not help yourself and at least try. Jasper will not protect you if you start picking fights expecting him to protect you, while you abuse your newfound gifts."

I paused to take a breath, and she nodded her head, understanding.

"Talk to Jasper about it. You will both reach and understanding. I am not saying that no bad deed will go unpunished. Edward loves toying with me. For example, just the other day a guy from the University was flirting with me, whispering in my ear, and getting so close that it made me uncomfortable. I prayed to Enki, and asked Edward to help me out as I started backing away for the fifth time. As he started to follow me, it's as if he ran into a small wall that ran from the floor up to just below his knees, he stumbled and fell right beside me. I was lucky enough that I was on edge and nervous enough that I jumped out of his path before he fell. I ran off, thanking Edward, that he helped me. That guy wouldn't take a hint, and my normal reactions wouldn't work, so we resorted to using gifts. Does that make more sense?"

She nodded her head. She just kept nodding her head with a distant look in her eyes, as if she was thinking really deeply about something. She turned around, unlocked the door, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT SPIRITUALISM AND SATANISM, AS WELL AS THE MEDITATIONS AND RITUALS DEMONIC EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCING UNTO BELLA. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU OR YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE MADE TOWARDS OTHER RELIGIONS AS THIS IS PURELY INFORMATIONAL ABOUT SATANISM AND SPIRITUALISM PRACTICE IF YOU DO CHOOSE TO CONTINUE READING. GRAPHIC DETAILS WILL FOLLOW BOTH SEXUAL AND RELIGIOUS NATURES. ANY PERSONAL/ PRIVATE QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL TO hamie120 () , AND I WOULD BE GLAD TO RESPOND!**

**NO INSULT INTENDED TO ANY PERSON WITH OPPOSING OR DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS NATURES. IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC AIMED OR IS WORDED INSULTINGLY TOWARDS YOUR RELIGION, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT FIXING IT.**

**GOOD READING ;)**

***********D****I am sorry to all the fans of my other stories like My Immortal Sacrifice, and the Secret Garden Twilight Style, I should be getting back up on those stories soon, but my Guardian Demon of Inspiration is very insistent that I get this story out and Published ASAP, those stories will come next, Secret Garden being the highest on my list to complete. Those stories aren't completely forgotten, just on a Temporary Hiatus until I can come to an agreement with Inspiration. *****  
****____________________________________________________________________________________**

I sat in my bedroom, across from Alice, with a burning black candle between us.

"Alright, Alice. This is Satanic Witchcraft 101. 'Magick, sorcery, spells, witchcraft, ect, are all powers of the mind. The success of any working depends upon the strength and power of the operator's mind, aura, mental concentration, and his/her ability to sense and direct energy. Understanding energy, discerning between different energies, invoking, evoking, and directing energy is the foundation of all 'magick'. This comes through POWER MEDITATION. How diligently and consistently one applies one's self to a program of power meditation will determine how powerful one's workings are. People who are new are encouraged to start out with white and grey magick, as black magick requires more knowledge and skill. This comes in time.' (Quoted directly from Satanic Witchcraft from www(.) joyofsatan(.) org. )

She nodded her head.

"Alice, I had to learn this on my own. Edward didn't want to just give all the information to me. He did teach me how to concentrate energy, and direct it, while keeping my own energy high. I had to go find it on my own. And I did. This is what I found. Now, has Jasper taught you about your Astral Temple, using your Aura, and using meditation to protect yourself?"

She nodded her head again. "Yes, Jasper wants me to be able to go to my Astral Temple through an out of body experience, so he's teaching me how to do that, he first taught me how to use my aura to protect my body while my spirit is gone, and how to keep an eye on my moods in coordination with my Aura. One affects the other."

"Yes. What about healing?"

She shook her head no.

"Jasper is actually teaching me how to open all of my Chakras, since he says because of my extraordinary sight, that it blocked other areas to keep the concentration on the Clairvoyance, in a way."

"Ok, next question. Has Jasper told you to use a Pendulum or Ouija board yet?"

Her eyes got big as saucers, frightened and adrenaline pumped through her system in overdrive.

"An Ouija board? Aren't those supposed to be…"

I cut her off with a stern look, almost asking if she was serious. "…Satanic?"

She looked kind of sheepish when I made it sound like that.

"Alice, you made a dedication to Father **_Satan_**, for him to guide you, to protect you, and to help you on your path to enlightenment. The Ouija board is a line into the spirit realm; it's like a portal that allows you a limited access into the other realm. You can contact Demons, Human Spirits, and even _Angels._" I said the last word in distain.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Let Jasper explain that one to you."

"I will use it first; explaining to you what I am doing. Notice the absence of Edward tonight? After I am done, you will give it a try as well."

"Yeah, why is Edward not here? I can usually see him or at least feel his energy nearby."

"Edward is in the Spirit Realm. He will be my guide and Protector while I use the Ouija board, making sure no spirits harm me, or play with me. He will be my lighthouse in the other realm."

I pulled out a normal Ouija board that I bought at the department store from under my bed. When I pulled it out, it was upside down inside the box (which was right-side up), closed, to make sure that no spirits used it as a doorway. I turned the Ouija board right-side up and pulled out the planchette. It sat on the flat surface of the floor, between me and the candle.

"Edward, my Guardian Demon, Are you there?"

The planchette started moving, and I knew better than to move it myself.

"Y-e-s-m-y- l-o-v-e."

Alice's eyes darted nervously around the room, and her hands were fidgeting too much.

"Relax, Alice. We are perfectly safe. Think of it this way, the Ouija board is a door, I have my hand on the door handle on this side, and Edward has his hand on the doorknob on the other side. I have to let anything in and Edward has to let anything out. We control who comes and who goes."

She gave me a nervous smile.

"Ok Edward. Anybody there who's family who wouldn't mind talking, maybe Grandma Marie?"

"Yes." The planchette moved up to the top right hand corner where the word YES was displayed and stopped, then continued a few moments later. "G-r-a-n-d-m-a –M-a-r-i-e."

"Hello, Grandma. How are you?"

"G-o-o-d."

"Are you with Grandpa, and are you both happy?"

"Y-e-s. I--a-m--i-m-p-r-e-s-s-e-d--a-t--t-h-e--m-e-n--y-o-u--a-n-d--M-a-r-y-A-l-i-c-e--f-o-u-n-d--f-o-r--y-o-u-r-s-e-l-v-e-s. G-r-a-n-d-p-a--i-s--a--b-i-t--a-s-t-o-n-i-s-h-e-d--a-t--t-h-e--t-u-r-n--y-o-u-r--r-e-l-i-g-i-o-n-s--t-o-o-k."

"We seek the truth, and this is where I see the truth."

"Y-o-u-r--a-f-t-e-r-l-i-f-e--i-s--t-h-e--p-r-o-d-u-c-t--o-f--t-h-e--c-h-o-i-c-e-s--y-o-u--m-a-k-e--w-h-i-l-e--a-l-i-v-e."

"What do you mean?"

"T-h-a-t--t-h-e--c-h-r-i-s-t-i-a-n-s--v-e-r-s-i-o-n--o-f--h-e-l-l--i-s--o-n-l-y--h-e-l-l--t-o--t-h-e-m--b-e-c-a-u-s-e--t-h-a-t--i-s--w-h-a-t--t-h-e-y--w-e-r-e--t-o-l-d--t-h-a-t--t-h-e-y--w-o-u-l

-d--f-e-e-l--i-n--h-e-l-l."

"Wow. That's one way of thinking of it."

Alice and I looked at one another, thinking deeply.

"Would you like a go Alice?"

She looked apprehensively at the Ouija Board.

"The Demon responding back to me was Edward. When you do this, it will be Jasper responding back to you. Don't worry. It is hard to get rid of your misconceptions for stuff like this. If you weren't ready, you shouldn't have pledged."

She looked at me downcast for a minute. "I am ready, I just…"

"You just what, Alice?" I said gently.

"It's hard to describe."

"Are you afraid something is going to come through the board, grab your wrist, and drag you into some dark, damp hole?"

She shook her head, laughing.

"Are you afraid that Jasper will abandon you and that you will lose him forever?"

She shook her head again, no, with a slight smirk on her face.

"I know it won't hurt me, physically. But I don't know if I am ready for the connection to the other world like this…"

I went back to the Ouija board, unsure about what she was talking about. I couldn't just look over my shoulder and ask Edward, he was in another realm and wouldn't be able to immediately just 'poof' in beside me.

"Edward," I asked the Board. "What Energy Transference is involved between the Ouija Board and the user, as well as the effect of Low Energy when Communicating through the board?"

"T-h-i-s—w-i-l-l—b-e—l-e-n-g-t-h-y—s-o—I—w-i-l-l—h-a-v-e—t-o—t-a-l-k—l-i-k-e—t-h-i-s." he responded back to me. "A—l-o-w—b-i-o-e-l-e-c-t-r-i-c-i-t-y—l-e-v-e-l—w-i-l-l—m-a-k-e—t-h-e—h-u-m-a-n—u-s-e-r—f-e-e-l—s-k-i-n—s-e-n-s-i-t-i-v-i-t-y—a-n-d—t-h-e-i-r--i-n-s-i-d-e-s—v-i-b-r-a-t-i-n-g—a-n-d—a-c-h-i-n-g—i-n—j-o-i-n-t-s—f-e-e-l-i-n-g—l-i-k-e--y-o-u-r—f-l-o-a-t-i-n-g—h-y-p-e-r-a-c-t-i-v-e—o-r—n-e-r-v-o-u-s—e-x-h-i-l-e-r-a-t-i-o-n—e-x-t-r-e-m-e--h-e-a-t—o-r—c-o-l-d. W-h-e-n-y-o-u—u-s-e—t-h-e—O-u-i-j-a—B-o-a-r-d—y-o-u—a-r-e—l-e-t-t-i-n-g—o-u-r—D-e-m-o-n—e-t-h-e-r-r-e-a-l—b-e-i-n-g—c-o-m-e—i-n-t-o—c-o-n-t-a-c-t—w-i-t-h—y-o-u-r—h-a-n-d—t-o—m-o-v-e—t-h-e—p-l-a-n-c-h-e-t-t-e—t-o—a-n-s-w-e-r—y-o-u-r—q-u-e-s-t-i-o-n. W-h-e-n—M-y--e-n-e-r-g-y—c-o-m-e-s—i-n—c-o-n-t-a-c-t—w-i-t-h—a—b-o-d-y--w-i-t-h—a—l-o-w—e-n-e-r-g-y—l-e-v-e-l—m-y—e-n-e-r-g-y—m-o-v-e-s—i-n-t-o—t-h-e-i-r—b-o-d-y—m-a-k-i-n-g—t-h-o-s-e—s-e-n-s-a-t-i-o-n-s—i-n—y-o-u-r—b-o-d-y."

I didn't quite understand what he was talking about; I would have to get him to explain it to me later. I looked to Alice, wondering if she understood.

"Did you understand that, Alice?"

She looked at me, thinking hard.

"Yes, actually. I thought something was wrong with me because of what I was feeling when Jasper was in the same room with me. Apparently that's normal, according to what Edward just said."

"Once again, I advise you to talk to Jasper about this, Alice, and get him to show you different energy levels and the effect on the body. I will admit, though, this was the first time I heard of this. I will be getting the same talk from Edward tonight, so don't worry."

"Let's wrap it up for tonight, Alice. You have to go first next time."

She looked pensively, distantly, for a few moments.

"Bella, if we can contact our demons directly why do we contact them through the Ouija board?"

"They have their own lives and duties on the other side too, and other Satanists like us can contact them to ask questions or ask for favours. When they have to go back, if we want to contact them for whatever reason we have to use the Ouija board. Talk to Jasper about that, because he might have a different policy. Edward and I had that talk, and if I miss him I can just call him up on the board, otherwise Edward might have another demon come if I call him and he is unable to answer the call to help me. It's complicated."

She nodded her head and went to bed.

I was in my Astral Temple. At about 8 O'clock last night I went into an Astral Trance, where my body is relaxed enough to allow my spirit to separate. The one thing that Edward warned me about before we even started on Astral Trances was protection of my body so that while my spirit was gone no other spirit could get in and take my body hostage. He taught me to put a coating of White Light outside my Aura, a protective light, with the sole intention of keeping everything else out but myself. I located an Astral Trance that would incorporate the protection of my body into the Meditational music on the internet. Edward listened to it before I started, and he said that it would do if that's what it took at first. When I become more adept I will be able to do it much quicker and more efficient.

My Astral Temple is located in the middle of a Desert Oasis. The sun shines down on you warmly, but the temperature isn't smothering, it's more like a warm hug.

As far as the eye can see, there's nothing but desert. In the exact middle of my Oasis is a large, deep pond where fish swim and animals come to drink at night. Palm Trees and Cacti surround my pond, and at the very back of the oasis is a roman style temple; my Astral Temple that Father Satan has blessed. There are six Roman style pillars that face the pond, just inside past the pillars are six roman arches that lead into and ante-room, or my outer Temple.

It is wide open, and light, with silks draped everywhere, and silk pillows lying on the Cerulean Blue marble floors, with plush silk Chairs and Settees in the most vibrant colors you have ever seen. There's one large arch in the very middle of the back wall that leads to the inner Temple.

Its dark here, the only light comes from the arch of the outer-Temple. There are tables set up with drawers that contain all of my ceremonial items, another drawer for my Blessed tools, another one for my Divination tools, and the last drawer for my spell working materials that are divided by wooden boards to keep the energies apart.

At the centre of the very back wall is my altar. There are two large dark blue candles at the outer back edges of the table, at the front edge are two smaller pillar-style candles in black.

There is a small silver Chalice located in the front between the smaller black pillar candles, and a large glass bowl with a black tea-light candle in the very middle at the back between the two large blue pillar candles. The back of the altar is raised two inches higher than the front of the altar, and a black sash cloth covers the whole of the Altar, making the front and the back parts slope into one. The very edge of the sash cloth is covered with real silver pentagrams pointing down.

I layed down on the settee in the outer Temple, relaxing and soaking up the energy of the environment getting my energy levels to a level that almost made me feel high.

I closed my eyes, opening each chakra, starting from the Root, and in my mental vision I saw a spinning wheel with four blood red petals spinning in a counter clockwise direction. Next, I saw a pyramid in the centre of this spinning flower, and made the point face upwards.

I then moved on to the Sacral Chakra, and saw a spinning wheel with 6 orange petals, making sure that the pyramid point was facing upwards

Next, the Solar Plexus, seeing a spinning wheel with 10 yellow petals, also, making sure that the pyramid point faced upwards.

When I came to the Heart Chakra, I did things a little differently. I still saw the wheel, this time with 12 green petals, but in the middle I saw two x's side by side, touching.

Next, I moved on to the Throat Chakra, and pictured a spinning wheel with 16 sky blue petals, there was a pyramid in the centre, but I made sure that the point was facing downwards.

I did the same for the sixth Chakra (**note:** NOT the Third Eye, this is located in the middle of the forehead and is not the Chakra. The Chakra itself is located BEHIND the third eye. The Third Eye is only an extension of the Sixth Chakra for intuition and spiritual images), which had 2 indigo petals, and the Crown Chakra which had 1,000 violet petals.

Once I had perfected this, Edward had taught me about the minor Chakras. I saw the pyramids on the outside of my hips where my palm sits when my arms are relaxed, the points of the pyramid face inwards towards my Sacral Chakra, on each of my shoulders where my arms connect to my shoulders are two more Chakras, and once again the points of the pyramid face in towards my throat Chakra.

My Palm Chakras and Foot Chakras are different, and are to be meditated upon differently. With my palm chakras, in the very middle of my palm are intense balls of fire like sunlight. My fingers curved naturally as if holding a ball in each hand, and I could feel the energy gathering in my palm. With my Feet Chakras, I could see a bright light emanating from my heel, and hovered about an inch around the aura of my feet, and smaller balls of light came from the arch of my foot and on the very top of each toe.

For my Third Eye, I imagined a pyramid in the centre of my forehead, the point facing in towards my Sixth Chakra, knowing that this would activate and charge my Astral Sight and Third eye.

As I sat there, all Major Psychic points open and receiving energy of their own respective color, and Minor Points receiving white light. I felt so at peace, so buoyant, that I could fly.

Nothing could go wrong at this point. Everything would work out the way it was foretold. If it happens, it happens for a reason.

At that very moment, unfortunately, Edward came bursting through the front arches, footsteps echoing like thunder, and his steps quick as lightning. He stopped so close to me that I thought he was going to run me over for a few seconds. His hands came up and gripped my shoulders tightly. Painfully tight.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, confused.

He looked me dead in the eye.

"It's your Flesh Body."


End file.
